


Happy End After All

by immortalje



Series: Fear And Love [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sometimes, fairytale endings do happen.
Relationships: Past Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, implied past Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Fear And Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048781





	Happy End After All

It had been ten long years since the last time he had met Jack. He hadn't dared to visit again, not wanting to see his former lover happy with someone else. Since then he had occasionally travelled with a companion, but most of that time had been spent alone, wallowing in self-pity. Not that he would ever admit to it.

He spotted him at a halfway decent space hub - in the year 3158 - that sold spare parts he needed. At first he didn't dare approach, afraid of being introduced to another boyfriend – or girlfriend or whatever the Captain was dating at the time - but then Jack spotted him and winked him over.

Jack didn't look as happy as the last time and the Doctor quickly found out that 50 years had gone by for him. A tiny spark of hope flared up in him, when he heard that Ianto had died of an illness upon which Jack had decided to give up his position as Leader of Torchwood Three and had started travelling through time and space again – on his own.

He didn't know what possessed him, but he asked Jack to join him again. As soon as the words left his mouth, he scolded himself. He was setting himself up for another rejection, nothing more. Jack had moved on and there would never be anything between them again. It was time that he realised and accepted that.

The Doctor was so busy telling himself off, that he nearly missed Jack's answer or the way his face lit up with something shining in his eyes that told him that not all was lost.

When Jack grabbed his hand, he knew that despite all the years they spent apart, Jack still loved him, still wanted him - Jack had just needed a long time to forgive being abandoned and all the years of hopeful waiting that always ended in disappointment.

Now all they needed for true happiness was for Rose to join them again. They'd be just like they were before the Gamestation – an unbeatable team of adventurers and a perfect trio of lovers. Only Rose wouldn't be joining them again unless they found a way to safely cross the universes, but they had all the time in the world, what with Jack being immortal and he himself having several centuries left – at least.


End file.
